


The Confession Drabble

by nekohalo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Short, because fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekohalo/pseuds/nekohalo
Summary: Bad finally decides to confess his love to Skeppy.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 26
Kudos: 88





	The Confession Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> godfg i canft fuckging take thsi i=shit with fuckingd scgc anfd their fuckign skephalso sjhit im so tiredh i vcant take dthis shit naymore

Bad took in a breath. Today was the day, the day he would tell Skeppy how he feels. He opened up twitter. He had been thinking about this for a while, and he was debating on just leaving it in the dust but he was confident Skeppy would feel the same.

Bad shakily typed out the message, he could feel his heart beating in his chest. He let out a breath, everything would be fine. He had talked with ant before this, asking him for advice. Ant had hyped him up telling him just to be genuine and pour his heart out.

Bad sent the message asking for Skeppy to join the team speak, waiting for a reply. He thought about all the times Skeppy would tease and flirt with him, sure Skeppy was a flirty person in general, but it had to be different with bad right? There’s no way Skeppy would flirt with him continuously for years without meaning any of it.

Bads face heated up thinking about all the times Skeppy would call him cute or when he would giggle, bad hadn’t noticed when he started to fall for Skeppy, it seemed to all happen at once. He started noticing how he would appreciate the smallest things in Skeppy, even the silly ones, like how he snores in his sleep or the way his eyes will light up when you compliment him.

Bads heart fluttered as Skeppy replied, saying he’s waiting for him in team speak. Bad moved his mouse around and joined Skeppys voice channel.

“Hey Skeppy!” Bad could hear his heart pounding in his chest, his toes curled. He was anxious.

“What's up, did you need anything?” Skeppy continued “I’m kind of busy right now,”

“Yeah uh, I just needed to tell you something important,” bad fiddled with his fingers.

“What is it?” Skeppy asked

Bad clasped his sweaty hands together, shaking “skep- ..Zak..” bad inhaled “I-I love you.. I love you Zak,” bad confessed, keeping it short.

There was a silence.

“You.. you love me?” Skeppy replied, bad was unable to read his tone, and started bouncing his leg up and down “..yes..”

There was another pause on Skeppy side of the call. Bad was about to speak up, but before he could Skeppy spoke “oh.. Oh bad..”

“I’m so sorry” Skeppy said, sorrowfully. bad felt his heart crack.

“I’m sorry if i.. Led you on or- or someth- bad I'm.. I'm straight..”

Bad felt sick, he wanted to curl up in a bunch of blankets and cry. His throat felt closed up, but he knew he had to reply.

“Oh,” was all he managed to get out. There was a long silence, bad struggled to keep his breathing at a steady pace. He could feel tears glaze his eyes.

“I’m sorry bad..” Skeppy paused, “I have to go, can we talk about.. This.. later..?”

Bad brokenly hummed in response.

User has disconnected from your channel

Bad sat there, unmoved. He was trembling. He let tears fall from his eyes, as his breath labored (??). He clenched his hands even tighter, laying his forehead on his desk. Was all that flirting really just Skeppy playing around? He had thought for sure…

He choked on a sob. He could have been his if things were different, he just wanted to hold Skeppy in his arms, he wanted to kiss every little inch of his face and bury him in compliments. He just wanted to be his. He will never be his.

“Goodbye, Skeppy,”

**Author's Note:**

> this is what you fuckers get for putting skp=ephalo on the brainrot


End file.
